Birdtale
|date = May 13, 2016 |website = Archive of our own |type = Basic Change |subtype = Species Swap |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Written Story}} Birdtale is an AU where everyone has bird wings and, at times, bird tails. For the most part, their personalities do not change, but most of the outfits main characters wear are well-suited for flight. Most outfits include goggles, like Sans' and Papyrus'. Characters Frisk (Long-tailed tit) Frisk is the only walking character who does not have wings. One day, while walking on the rocks of a mountain, Frisk stumbles on some roots near a hole and falls into it. They find themself in the Underground. They spared all of the monsters they met, because they had a good SOUL. Chara Chara was the first human child who fell underground. They loved monsters and hated people, due to the fact that humans locked the monsters underground. Once, as a birthday present, they got red sunglasses. If Frisk gets a certain amount of LV, Chara can control them. Toriel (Owl) Toriel is the Underground's former queen, who now lives in the grove. She left Asgore after he killed the fallen children. She loves to bake cakes, read books, and make jokes. Toriel granted Frisk wings. Asgore (Feline) Asgore is the king of the underground, and thus has the biggest wings. He is very cruel. Sans (Carrion Crow) Sans is one of the key characters in this universe and a great friend of Frisk. He loves money. First appears in Winter Forest, with his younger brother, Papyrus. Papyrus (Albino Carrion Crow) Papyrus is Sans' younger brother despite the fact the relationship differs greatly from it. Papyrus likes to collect sparkling bottles or their fragments. Undyne (Kingfisher) Undyne is the head of the Royal Guard. She protects the entire Valley in a deep loneliness. Also, she likes to walk in Temmie Village. Napstablook (Ghost) Napstablook has a cousin named Mettaton, who is their neighbor. They are an introvert that loves music and wants to become a DJ. With music, Napstablook strengthens the protagonist's SOUL. They not have any wings, but he can fly since he is a ghost. Alphys (Canary) Alphys is the royal scholar, who is currently studying air currents in her Lab. During conversations with Undyne, she is constantly nervous and shy. She likes to watch anime that has anthropomorphic cats. Mettaton (Peacock) In the past, Mettaton was a ghost who dreamed to become popular. One day, Dr. Alphys agreed to help him and created the body of a robot for him. After this, he became her very close friend. He loves to show off in front of everybody. Also, his stay in the body of the robot has made an enormous contribution to show business. Muffet (Parrot) Muffet has lots of wings, but, despite this, it is incredibly difficult for her to fly. She sells bird baking, such as donuts, croissants, and muffins. In addition to baking, she sells cider. Grillby (Phoenix) Grillby owns a café in the winter woods called "Grillby's", where he sells a variety of foods. He is always silent, and has the fiery wings, which often lead to fires. Temmie (Duck) Temmies are very kind and friendly monsters, but there is not much more to say about them. Asriel (Baby Owl) Asriel is son of Asgore and Toriel. He was the adopted sibling of Chara, who, before his death, wished to see flowers like those that grew in her village. Absorbing the SOUL, Asriel went through the barrier, holding her body. He found the village and put Chara on a pile of golden flowers. Other people saw Asriel holding the child in his arms, and assumed that he had killed her. They started attacking with all their might. Asriel, mortally wounded, left the body and returned to the Dungeon, where he died that very night. Flowey (Flower) As soon as Frisk dropped to the Dungeon, the first monster, with whom she met, was Flowey. He was going to kill her, but Toriel prevented him. After a conversation with him, they found more than once. Flowey quite often shows his "acute" language and sarcastic opinion, nature conversation becomes more fantastic and exciting. W.D. Gaster (Raven) A former Royal scholar, Doctor W.D. Gaster has made an enormous contribution to the creation of a "Big Nest". During one of his experiments, he, due to a sudden gust of wind, disappeared. His followers began to spread rumors about the disappearance of Gaster. He was not like his colleagues, and valued each COG. However, if the case involved his experiments, he walked not very pleasant and sometimes macabre rumors went beyond just. Nice Cream Guy (African shirokorot) In addition to the flower garden and woodlands, Monster-rabbit-shirokorot sells ice cream in all areas. The first time you meet in the forest, he has almost no customers, but he does not despair. He sells ice cream the same color as himself. He knows Burgerpants and is familiar with his childhood. They know each other down to the last detail. Burgerpents (Oriental scops-owl) Seller of Albi, Burgerpants works at MTT. He is already 19 years old, every year of which he wasted. As a kid, he was the uttermost loser. He hates work, always looks tired, and complains about monarchy and MTT. He sometimes gets depressed, showing his negative side. It seems that he blames the situation. Monster Kid (Kiwi) Monster Kid really likes Undyne, as she is the head of the Royal Guard. With a bright, cheerful personality, it is hard not to meet with him. He lives in winter forest and visits the Valley to meet up with his heroine. He has small wings, which, when running, will always work. Due to the fact that he had only two legs, he frequently stumbles and hits his head on the ground. There are scars on the face. It is often said that he had to grow wings, and it will fly in the sky like all. River Person (Black Swan) River Person has a boat, with which he can carry people anywhere if there is a river. He always wears a cloak with a hood that conceals him. Also, he can use his boat to carry Frisk across the winter forest, Valley, and deciduous forest. He sometimes works as the ambassador of the King. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Species Swap Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Written story